


哥哥  01

by summer10



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer10/pseuds/summer10
Summary: ^dls白天骑在mls身上mls叫dls哥哥dls晚上躺在mls身下dls叫mls哥哥^没什么好上升的





	哥哥  01

**Author's Note:**

> 祺鑫szd

马嘉祺搂着丁程鑫倒地的时候习惯性地用手护住了丁程鑫的头部，肩膀撞到地面发出“咚”的一声。

直到丁程鑫把他用力翻过来仰躺在地上随后一个跨身骑到他身上的时候他才想起来游戏还没结束。

但是丁程鑫可丝毫没给马嘉祺反应的时间。他骑在马嘉祺的小腹上，伸手按住马嘉祺的肩，弯下腰就揪马嘉祺的衣服。终于在丁程鑫的手指触碰到马嘉祺身后的名牌的时候，马嘉祺一直卡带的脑子回路了。马嘉祺后背死死地贴着地面，伸出双手去钳丁程鑫还在够他名牌的指。不料手滑，丁程鑫噌地一下逃脱。

马嘉祺突然觉得，这情况好像不太妙。

丁程鑫的左手就按在他胸口，温热的掌心源源不断地向他体内输送着能量，而丁程鑫的右手因为够他背后的名牌时不时蹭过他裸露的脖颈，偶尔指尖划过脸颊，带起一片星火。

不行，这有点要命了。

马嘉祺觉得他不能坐以待毙，于是小幅度地挣扎起来。他蜷起腿，结果丁程鑫一拧一拧正巧坐在更要命的位置上。马嘉祺眼神一黯，开口喊道:“丁程鑫！”

奈何丁程鑫是个拼命的，一心扑在游戏上，丝毫没意识到马嘉祺话里的不对头。丁程鑫听见马嘉祺的那声喊，得意洋洋地支起身子，左手一把按在马嘉祺的小腹上:“怎么了小马哥？要放弃挣扎啦？”

马嘉祺只是看着他没说话，握着丁程鑫右手手腕的手倒是使了些力。丁程鑫被握得紧了，甩着胳膊要撕马嘉祺的名牌，但马嘉祺仰躺在地上，实在是有些困难。丁程鑫想了想，突然冲着马嘉祺绽开一个极其灿烂的笑:“马嘉祺？”

“嗯？”被丁程鑫的笑容恍了神，马嘉祺下意识松开了握着丁程鑫手腕的手。

“叫哥，你叫我就放过你。”丁程鑫终于没了马嘉祺的桎梏，愈发得意起来。他重新伸出右手，这次捏住了马嘉祺的下巴，整个人都散发着一股“你看看你没招了吧叫哥我就放过你”的气息。

马嘉祺顺着丁程鑫捏着他下巴的那只手往上看。

丁程鑫长得白，白得几乎发光。他捏着他下巴的那只手并没有用多少力，手指匀称修长，透着粉白。往上，便是丁程鑫同样白净的小臂，马嘉祺的目光一路蜿蜒向上，再往上，丁程鑫年轻的散发着光芒的脸映入眼底。

彼时丁程鑫正高兴的分不清东南西北，脸颊热的带一点粉红，鬓角的发已然被汗水浸透。他侧着脸，微卷的睫毛扑闪扑闪，那双眼似是清透的琥珀。见马嘉祺还没说话，丁程鑫复转回脸作势要挠马嘉祺的痒。眼看着丁程鑫的指尖就要到达腰侧，马嘉祺硬着头皮开口:“丁哥！哥！丁哥放过我一回吧！”

终于听到马嘉祺叫自己哥的丁程鑫如愿以偿。他压着心底的小雀跃突然发力，一举撕下马嘉祺的名牌。身边围观的吃瓜群众爆发出尖叫，丁程鑫得意地举起马嘉祺的名牌准备接受冠军的欢呼与赞美。在一片尖叫声里，马嘉祺轻轻地勾起嘴角:“丁程鑫，你完了。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 点击kudos喔♡


End file.
